


Jams and Jellies

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hux attempted to bake. He tried at least





	Jams and Jellies

**Author's Note:**

> Tis the scene. Inspired by my inability to bake

Hux incorrectly assumes he can bake

Kylo prices him wrong

His is frustrated and it is revealed he wanted to make something for Ren

Awkward moment ensues and stupidly soft hand holding 


End file.
